SAW V: The Untouched
by Monty Mason
Summary: Now that Dereksons' partner is gone, he is the only one that remains, but a new game is set into motion as well. Note: I don't own the SAW concept, I'm only a fan of the series supporting my love for it through my fifth SAW stop motion script/story.


SAW V: The Untouched

A voice is heard in echoes saying, "Fine then...Leave! If you're going to let drinking ruin your life, then leave Karen and me alone!" During the time the title "Dynames Productions" comes on. A man is seen walking sluggishly with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. The camera then pans up to his face and fade out titling, "Presents" and a fade in occurs. That man is seen walking still going past FBI Derekson.

Man: Freaking Bitch...she aught a be thankful to have me for a husband...

The man notices FBI Derekson staring at him and says, "What are you staring at? Huh?" and FBI Derekson looks away. The man starts to walk away saying, "Pisser" and FBI Derekson then says, "Has alcohol ruined your life completely James?" The man walking with the alcohol bottle is James who then turns to look at him, "Who the hell are you? How do you know my name you mother..." Just then FBI Derekson stabs James with a sleeping dose needle and takes it out.

James: ...Freak... (In echoes during the title "SAW: The Untested")

The title then come on, "SAW: The Untouched" and a fade out occurs.

A scream occurs as the screen is black present, "Hello! Is anyone there? If anyone is there...please say something!" this scream is heard through in a women's voice.

The woman is still screaming for help when suddenly a noise is heard and she screams, "Whose there?" and heavy breaths can be heard.

Man: Where are we?

Woman: Who are you?

Man: I'm a cop. Where are we?

Woman: What are you doing here?

Man: I don't know what about you?

Woman: I don't remember a thing about how I got here.

Man: Can you feel any sort of light switch or something?

Woman: Hold on, I'll have a look. What about you?

Man: No...Nothing, already checked.

There is quietness for some time when suddenly the woman claims, "Hey...I can feel a switch!"

Man: Turn it on.

The woman turns on the switch and light is restored. The camera shows the woman which then pans to the Man, we see it's Marcus. Both are chained to something by handcuffs.

Woman: Wait a minute...handcuffs...You did this? (Says pointing to the man)

Man: Wow, hold on...I'm in the same position as you remember. So then why would I want to tie myself down like this just like you?

Woman: Then who would've done this to us?

Man: Whose picture is that on the wall? (The man says pointing to it)

Woman: Mark...Mark Jefferson.

Man: You know him?

Woman: Not personally but he was a Jigsaw which the police had found dead on the crime scene. It was said the Jigsaw murders were over and ever since then nothing has ever been heard on the news regarding the case.

Man: What's your name?

Woman: Laura...you?

Man: Marcus.

Laura: Well it looks like the murders aren't over.

Marcus: What makes you say that?

Laura: Judging by the get up and the kidnapping for the both of us, I would say it's Jigsaw.

Marcus: Quite an accusation isn't it.

Laura: It's not an accusation because it's the truth.

Marcus: And how would you know that? (Says in shock of how she would be aware of this information)

Laura: Well...my husband is a FBI Agent. He works under someone named Peter Derekson. Recently for whom an arrest warrant was released and a warning was publicized to be wary of him.

Marcus: Crap...

Laura: What?

Marcus: He was recently transferred to our office to work on the Jigsaw case alongside another officer. That officer was soon dead, his death though is just a speculation as we have heard nothing from him for quite some days.

Laura: Then it all makes sense. I just hope my daughter and husband are alright.

The camera then pans to focus on the floor. The camera then pans up from the floor indicating a transition. It is now in focus of James who is seen lying on the floor. He is waking up slowly and suddenly becomes aware of the situation as he is seen looking all directions panicking.

James: Laura? Karen? Where am I?

A door to the room which James is in opens up and James warily walks out the room noticing a TV. The TV turns on and FBI Derekson can be seen on it.

FBI Derekson: Hello James, Remember me? I was the one who brought you are. You are one of my subordinates in my office. Though now I remain an outcast in society's eyes. Though you are the main subject of focus here, your problem with alcohol has brought you here to me. An obsession which you choose to drown your problems into like so many others do in this world. Though you are unique out of the normal ones, you have reached the point where you are starting to take out your anger and violent outbursts on your family who so dearly still show their affection for you. You may not want to take these tests, but I will give you something to live for and move on in these tests. Your precious daughter Karen is under my care right now and if you want to get her back. Then successfully complete your tests. In the end you will meet two people you know and if you manage to complete that final test, then I promise your daughter will be found safe and secure in your home. Although if you choose to remain inactive, then every minute, she will have less supply of air and who knows that she may just die from hunger. Surely as a father you don't want to see such a fate to your own child occur. Begin your test or let all just play out by itself, you make the choice.

The TV turns off.

James: Peter...you freaking outcast...If I ever find you, I'm going to strangle every last breath out of your body and make you pay! You hear me you bastard? I'll kill you!

A door opens up to another room and James looks at it a few seconds trying to see whatever he can see, but to no avail he has to move on as he cannot make out what is in the next room. James is in the next room and its pitch black. The door closes grabbing James's attention and then a TV turns on as Peter Derekson appears on it.

Peter Derekson: Hello James, welcome to your first test. Your obsession with alcohol has got you here and yet I'm here to ask are you willing to give it up? We will soon find out I suppose. Alcohol has put you in a helpless position and in more grief than you realize, it has rather than help you has harmed you as you have harmed those around you. You first test here is to save someone rather hated by society but loved in your eyes. He is a parasite to society which taints it with the production of more and more alcohol to feed the obsession of your likes. You will find a bar keeper you are familiar with along with an owner of an alcohol company. Both drowned in alcohol, better to die in their own poison to make them realize what they have been doing is not to work just for a living but to ruin other people's life. Although one is innocent as the demand for selling such things comes from people like you, who indulge their troubles into this poison. Thus the demand creates for such alcohol company owners to create that poison and continue fuelling the demand. Don't believe me? Then I'll show you.

The light in the room turns on. There are two containers with two people inside it. One is a barkeeper and the other is a man dressed in a suit. Both are seen with some sort of a device attached to their mouths which is attached to a tube which lets air in. Both are submerged in alcohol as it was described by the video but in clear alcohol.

James: Oh...crap...

FBI Derekson: Now do you believe me? I hope so as within 4 minutes both will die. You have the choice to save one, will you want to save the innocent bar keeper who is just trying to make a simple living in a harsh job market or will you try to save the smart business entrepreneur who decided to fuel you addictions. You make the choice. Word of advice, you will feel to save the undeserved, I tell you different. Let the test begin.

A timer pops up on the Television.

Time: 4 minutes and counting down.

James moves towards the containers and tries to say something but the people in the Jar can't make out what James is saying. The camera comes looking at the two victims from the back perspective of James; we can now hear what James is saying, "Don't worry! I'll get you both out of here somehow!"

The victims look at James and start to come close to the glass knocking on it.

James: Don't worry I'll get you both out of here!

Time: 2:49 and counting down.

James whispers to himself, "Alright I'm going to get them out of here, I'm going to get them out of here! But how can I exactly free them?"

Then James notices one of the people pointing to a certain direction. James looks in that direction and notices a device with two buttons on it. James walks close to it and then notices a third button which says "Press to turn on" and James presses that button. Then tries to click both the buttons and nothing happens as he checks back with the two trapped.

James: What the freak? Nothing happened! Come on you piece of crap machine! Freak!

Time: 1:54 and counting down.

James then remembers through a voice over, "Will you want to save the innocent bar keeper who is just trying to make a simple living in a harsh job market or will you try to save the smart business entrepreneur who decided to fuel you addictions. You make the choice. Word of advice, you will feel to save the undeserved, I tell you different."

James: No...No I won't play your game.

James tries to press the buttons again and nothing happens still accept this time, the two in their containers begin to suffocate as it is evident that the air in their air tubes has stopped coming and both are on the ground suffocating.

James: No...I hate you Derekson! You murderer!

Time: 1:13 and counting down.

James: Freak! Okay...Okay. Which one to save? The barkeeper or the alcohol company owner, which one?

Time: 1:05 and counting down.

James is seen walking around pondering his thoughts while showing his frustrations which such a choice to make. James walks over to the machine and then says, "I'm sorry" and presses the button to save the company owner. James is seen falling to the floor saying loudly, "Freak! Freak! Freak! Darn it!" as the barkeeper then suffocates and the air is restored to the company owner's as he is seen lifting himself up leaning against the jar. James picks himself up and says again, "Sorry..." and moves on to a door which seems to be open.

The film is back to the conversation between Marcus and Laura.

Laura: So you really don't remember anything?

Marcus: About?

Laura: About how you got here.

Marcus: No...

Marcus then looks around and notices the holders on the wall and says, "Wait a minute...I remember..."

Laura: What? (She looks at the holders and then says) What do you remember?

Marcus: I remember how I got here...

Flashback:

The screen goes black and a fade in occurs. It displays Officer 4 tightly bound to a wall and a voice from a distance speaks.

Voice: Hello Marcus...welcome...

And the figure saying that walks forwards as he says welcome. We see it's FBI Derekson who is seen holding a Jigsaw robe, FBI Derekson offers it up to Marcus.

Marcus: What make you think I'll accept it?

FBI Derekson: If you leave now, you'll be the only person to be suspected as my accomplice.

Marcus: Why would you say that?

FBI Derekson: Because you're the only one that came out alive through all of this. Everyone else other than me died. Are you willing to risk you life officer?

Flashback ends.

Laura: And what happened? What did you do?

Marcus: Of course I refused, and so I'm here now.

Laura: Just like him...Peter hasn't changed one bit I suppose.

Marcus: You know Jigsaw?

Laura: It was way before I knew he was one, right after he was discharged from the hospital after his horrible test we sort of became good friends.

Flashback:

The scene takes place in an office.

FBI Derekson: What are you doing here Laura?

Laura: Well I just wanted to see how you were doing.

FBI Derekson: I'm fine...I thought I told you to never see me here again.

Laura: But what's wrong? It's not like I'm disturbing you for the whole day.

FBI Derekson: Just don't come here again...

Laura: That's what you said last time as well.

FBI Derekson: And you will probably come back huh?

Laura: You can't keep me away that easily.

FBI Derekson: True...But then again sometimes I'm glad you're here (Says that as he gets up and walks towards Laura, when he reaches her he holds her hand).

Laura: I'm glad that I come here as often as I can to see you. (Gets close to FBI Derekson)

The scenes cross fades.

Both are seen walking together holding hands.

Note: Laura is on the good side of FBI Derekson holding his hand.

FBI Derekson: Laura...does it bother you?

Laura: What?

FBI Derekson: My outward complexion, does how I look bother you?

Laura: Of course not...what are you saying!

There is a bit of silence and their hands part as Laura is seen walking on forwards while FBI Derekson stops, Laura notices it and turns around

Laura: What's wrong?

FBI Derekson: It's a lie isn't it?

Laura: No it isn't...I'll always love you no matter what.

FBI Derekson: Then will you be willing to hold this hand (the burnt side of his body).

Laura: Of course... (Says it with a bit of hesitation)

FBI Derekson: I see...leave and never come back. It's for your own good.

Laura: What are you saying all of a sudden?

FBI Derekson: Didn't you hear me the first time? Leave!

Laura is seen backing away and then runs away while showing hints of crying through her voice lightly. FBI Derekson is seen turning away and says to himself, "Was this really the life I wanted...why can we not have emotions to care for others Mark?"

The camera shows Laura then hiding facing the wall with her head on it.

Flashback ends.

Laura: That was the last time I saw him.

Marcus: Sorry...so you hold any feelings for him still?

Laura is quite and then she is hear crying and looks up at Marcus and says, "Yes...how stupid can I get? Loving a killer...loving Jigsaw...Peter you stupid man!"

Marcus: In the end, how can we all be stupid? Really...sorry.

A fade out occurs.

A fade in occurs.

FBI Derekson is seen in his office going through some files as he holds one up. A photo as it seems as the camera shows it partially.

FBI Derekson: So you finally did end up becoming a victim...Laura.

The camera now shows the photo.

FBI Derekson: What's wrong with me? I should get a hold of myself. Plus I'm the only one who can carry on Mark's work. I'm really messed up aren't I Mark? You're the only person I can commute with no emotions easily but when it comes to everyone else, it's as if my emotions such as love, hate and anguish kick in. I just hate it all.

A fade out occurs.

A fade in occurs.

James is seen on the floor lying down as he thinks to himself.

Thoughts: What is this world...spinning round and round...life moving on without anyone taking notice of my absence. But is that true? If it is...then everyone is just selfish. We're all selfish...I know...I messed up. I'm an alcoholic and there is no changing it. I can't help it anymore. Each time I drink the world goes round and round...what's this I'm thinking...at a time like this? I need to concentrate on finding a way to rescue Laura and Karen. Though why am I so weak? So pathetic? I'm a man! Why am I such a coward then? Screw me!

James picks himself up and moves onto the next room. The lights are already on. The camera then fast forward zooms out and shows the whole room. There is a person within a container moving around frantically. James moves up to the container and the person within the container notices him. That person then walks up towards James and tries to say something but cannot be heard.

James: What? (Shakes his head and then says) I can't hear you!

The person inside the container shakes his head as well and then walks away from the container wall he was at. Then the person inside points to a TV and James turns his head towards it.

James: Freak...fine then...bring it on!

The TV turns on and Peter Derekson again.

Peter Derekson: James before you is a person you know quite well personally. This person going to be drowned and melted in your obsession. You drinking partner, right before you will die...welcome...to your second test! He is your "drinking buddy", a virus to your health. He is the person who gives you that little push towards going down that alcoholic road. Every time he suggests it and you refuse, he finds the push you need and you give in. Your will to control your sensations and addictions have weakened with this pest around you. He maybe a friend and you may wish to save him, it's entirely your choice. To save him, you must put your hands in a box before the container (James turns his head to notice it) and let the liquid pouring in. The liquid is something you adore so much. Pure acidic ethanol. Ethanol, an alcohol which you are so fond of as far as alcohol choices go. If you don't save him then the ethanol shall harm him in the end killing him. The fuel which fuels your addiction will now be the burning pain to either you or your friend. Save him or not, I'll give you my take, if you truly wish to rid yourself of this addiction then get rid of the one who fuels it...the one who gives you that little push over the edge. (TV goes black)

A timer pops up (Time: 3:00 and counting down)

James: Son of a gun! Another timer!

Both are seen panicking and James is seen then walking towards the machine which is the key to freeing his "drinking buddy".

Time: 2:16 and counting down.

James: Alright...alright...I gotta calm down...I'm an officer of the law!

James is seen walking around the machine in fast motion and then comes towards the front of the machine.

Time: 1: 1:03 and counting down.

James: Alright...I'm going to do it...I'm never going to give into your demands Derekson!

Time: 0:43 and counting down.

James puts his hands in and suddenly he can be heard screaming.

Time: 0:32 and counting down.

James takes out his hands and sees them being covered in blood and a bit of human tissue. His "drinking buddy" then finds an exit as a door opens up and heads for it. James noticing his buddy gone gets up.

James: Asshole...not being one bit grateful...didn't even try to say thank you but just went away...he just walked away from it all...coward...

James walks towards the door leading to the exit from this room, in the hallway he falls towards the wall and says, "I really am pathetic".

FBI Derekson's thoughts (The screen is black at this time), "Will he really be alright? Can he truly be trusted?" and then FBI Derekson is seen putting down a file and remembers something.

Flashback:

FBI Derekson walks into the shot towards Mark.

FBI Derekson: Mark.

Mark: Peter. How good of you to come...did you finally break you ties with her?

FBI Derekson: Laura...yea I did.

Mark: No you haven't, break them not just physically but mentally as well.

FBI Derekson: What do you mean?

Mark: Your way of talking about her hasn't changed yet. Why is that?

FBI Derekson: You tell me all knowing master!

Mark: Watch it Peter! Emotions are nothing but a distraction to our work. I can't have you being driven by emotions to complete these tasks. You already know what can happen.

FBI Derekson: Jack? Is that who you're talking about?

Mark: Yes, if you don't want to end up like he will be, then lock away your emotions.

FBI Derekson: I already have.

Mark: Do you take me for a fool? You may not show emotions in front of me but I know you show emotions to your other commutes.

FBI Derekson: Get off this subject...it's sickening.

Mark: I have already warned you about emotions, by the way...have you thought about an apprentice yet?

FBI Derekson: I'm your apprentice right now...plus I don't know if I ever would want one.

Mark: If my work, if the work of this organization is to ever continue, then you'll have to take one in.

Flashback ends.

FBI Derekson: You truly were harsh Mark...how can one lock away emotions for the person they love? Jenny was perhaps really right. I already hated you...but now I despise you completely.

A cross fade occurs.

Marcus: Hey...Laura...

Laura: Yea...

Marcus: You ever thought you would end up here like this?

Laura: Eventually...yes...

Marcus: But why?

Laura: Because Peter was a Jigsaw all along...

Marcus: Before you knew he was Jigsaw, what about then?

Laura: My answer is still the same...

Marcus: Why?

Laura: Well since I always knew he was different after his test, he always became so reclusive, he wasn't open anymore. Not as much as he was before his test. I kind of suspected something going on but never expected him to be a Jigsaw when I first suspected something.

Marcus: Does it bother you then? To see the one who loved you is truly a murderer.

Laura: Yes! I can't stop thinking about him whenever I'm alone! I just can't help but think about him.

Marcus: Don't you think it's time you let go?

Laura: Shut up! What do you know about love? You don't have the right to lecture me!

An awkward silence settles in and then Marcus talks.

Marcus: I don't know what you went through but you're not the only one who suffers because of love. I also loved someone at one time. A woman who stood out to me so more than any other and we started it off really nice. Our relationship bloomed very nicely but then, something happened.

Laura: Something?

Marcus: Her brother had died in a car accident and soon fell into depression. All the medication she took to stop her depression and cast it away was not only casting the depression away but also her personality, her emotions. It was making her an empty shell and then the day came she finally decided to break up with me saying that I can't satisfy her needs any longer. I didn't understand at the time why she wanted to break up but then I knew why. She wanted to spare me the pain of seeing her as she was and has been leading her life to the point of our break up. I hated her for it at the time but then I slowly started to understand her feeling more and more and sooner or later I had to let go of her.

Laura: But it's not that easy...

Marcus: I know...it's something strong enough to keep us living in the past. Let me guess. You wish to spend all those moment you had spent with Derekson all over again right?

Laura is quiet.

Marcus: Bingo. But you have to let go of him sooner or later. I'm sorry to be quite forward in saying it like this but it's the truth...

Laura: I know...but not just yet...I feel like I've to hold on to him a bit more.

Marcus: It's that feeling which makes us to never want to let go of that precious person who live on in our past. It's fine to remember them, but to cling to them is not.

Laura: I know...

A fade out occurs.

A fade in occurs.

FBI Derekson is seen talking to a woman.

Woman: Sir will that be all then?

FBI Derekson: Ya...

Woman: I'll be going back the front desk then sir.

FBI Derekson is seen going towards a chair and sits down.

FBI Derekson's thoughts, "What to make of my apprentice..."

Flashback:

Mark: Peter, do you trust people?

FBI Derekson: People I know.

Mark: Get rid of that trust.

FBI Derekson: What? You want me to get rid of the trust people put in me?

Mark: And the trust you put in them as well.

FBI Derekson: But why?

Mark: Because they can use that trust against you.

FBI Derekson: I don't believe it.

Mark: Believe me or not is none of my concern, I only say this for your own good. I can always have the cult leader find someone else for this area of the Jigsaw work.

FBI Derekson: There won't be someone else.

Mark: Then betray the trust you put in people and the people put in you, learn to lock that trust away then. Never trust anyone.

FBI Derekson: Not even you?

Mark: No one, not even me...

FBI Derekson: Then taking an apprentice in wouldn't be a good idea huh?

Mark: I took you in; I still haven't gotten rid of you. Though the moment you show any signs of weakness losing yourself and straying from the path you've chosen, I'll not hesitate to have you tested again., perhaps your very last test to ever experience.

Flashback ends.

FBI Derekson: So can he then be truly trusted? I guess...I don't know yet. Plus I have to worry about that wanted arrest warrant now. If it is released then everything may go to hell for me, I couldn't ever show my face again in public. You were a pest as always Jenny.

FBI Derekson then is seen getting up walking outside the office. A car is seen driving down a road and then a stop at a building and FBI Derekson is entering it. He goes to what looks like a small room (One from the previous movie). He turns the camera picture on and views over Marcus and Laura. The camera zooms into the picture and FBI Derekson can be heard saying, "Sorry Laura..." and the camera zooms into the screen transitioning from the black and white view to coloured view.

Marcus: So do you love him?

Laura: How many times do I have to tell you...I still do love Peter.

Marcus: No...the person you're married to.

Laura: James...I love him to but it's not just the love I showed for Peter.

Marcus: As long as you're happy.

Laura: Hardly...he comes home drunk every day. That's nothing to be happy about...and now he has started to get violent towards our daughter and me. That moron...

Marcus: Then tell him to deal with such a problem.

Laura: I once told him if he chooses to be a drunk, then leave Karen and me alone. That's just what happened I guess. I'm all alone now.

Marcus: Well...do you remember how you got here?

Laura: I don't remember much.

Then Laura puts her hand on her head and feels a bit of pain (indicated by her voice).

Marcus: You alright?

Laura: My head...it just hurts a bit here...Wait a minute...I remember now.

Flashback:

The screen is black while a voice over goes on, "Fine then...Leave! If you're going to let drinking ruin your life, then leave Karen and me alone!" a door being shut can be heard and then another voice over can be heard, "Karen...honey I'm going out."

Fade in occurs.

Laura is seen walking when she suddenly trips and falls to the ground. She starts to pick herself up when suddenly a hand holds her arm and picks her up at the same time asking, "Are you alright?"

Laura: Yes, thank you.

She turns her head and sees its FBI Derekson.

Laura: Peter? What are you doing here?

FBI Derekson: I was just in the neighbourhood and saw you walking down this street, thought I should pay you a visit over here...you were always clumsy.

Laura: ...I missed you...

FBI Derekson: Me to...

Laura: How are things at work.

FBI Derekson: They are fine...what about you? I haven't talked to you in a while...

Laura: I'm married now...I guess you can call that some new news for you.

FBI Derekson: What's wrong? You don't sound to happy we that.

Laura: Well...family problems...

FBI Derekson: Hope they get resolved.

Laura: You know...I really did miss you...I lov-

FBI Derekson: Laura! Don't...we left that behind in the past.

Laura: You might have...

FBI Derekson: Move on...its better that way. Live in the present with the family you have, not with the family you had.

Laura: To me...you're my only true family.

FBI Derekson: It's that bad huh?

Laura: What?

She looks at FBI Derekson and then is knocked on the ground as FBI Derekson can be seen lowering his hand (no injection in his hand).

FBI Derekson: Sorry Mark...I just can't use our brutal methods on her...I just can't do anything to her...Only leave her in that room to let things play out the way they do.

Flashback ends.

Laura: That's the last thing I heard him say to me.

Marcus: This is a real messed up situation, I already hate it.

Laura: Who wouldn't?

James is seen walking down a corridor whispering to himself, "I hate you...all, everything which allowed for this creation...I hate it all, Laura...yes...I hate her the most...when we're not in love...we still married. Was I a moron or what at the time? Stupid fixed marriages...screw me."

James enters a room and notices a tape player, he turns it on as Peter Derekson's voice comes on.

Peter Derekson: Welcome James, welcome to your third test. I hope you're learning something along the way on your self-discovery journey. In your next test, you will be given a choice here. (The lights turn on) As you can see, there are two choices before, one a locker and the other an alcohol bottle. The combo to the locker is given to you and you have the choice to choose either one. This can become a turning point for you James; you can either take out the papers from the locker, evidence which I can easily submit for your arrest warrant. Warrant for a murder you once committed when heavily influenced by alcohol (Images are shown of James beating someone). In saving the documents you may save your life but of course then there is the cause before you, the alcohol you love so much. You have a choice of taking that in place of the documents, but know this if you take both, I'll make sure this room forever becomes your tomb. Although there is a catch, in choosing the documents, you vow to never again take alcohol and if you do so, I'll know. And you will once again be paying the consequences. Now make your choice, save yourself or commit yourself to further obsession. You make the choice.

James walks towards the locker and then says, "Hell...what are you gonna do? Stalk me or something to keep an eye on me? Bastard, I'm not scared of you and your petty threats." James notices the notes on the locker giving the answer to the combo for the locker.

Note:

Hello James, wise choice. The combo is right under your eye. Yes...it's inside you, inside under your eye is a key which will allow you to open the locker and retrieve the evidence. Redemption and a process of recovery is always a painful one, let this be a lesson.

Make your choice.

Note ends.

James: Piss...

James turns his head and notices a knife on the floor and says, "I'm not going to give into your petty demands!"

Bright flashes of lights show James walking around in thought. James is seen heading towards the alcohol bottle and almost takes it when he retreats himself from it thinking (Voice Over) "Freak! What's wrong with me? Why am I so agitated by his threat? Screw it!"

James is seen taking the knife in his hands and then throws it (bright flash of light) and is seen sitting in a corner when suddenly this scene speeds up showing James walking around the whole room, standing and sitting in one corner then suddenly he shouts, "Freak!" and he walks towards the alcohol bottle and says, "Heh...piss you...screw you. I'm not going to give into your threats. You don't even know how much I want to kill you Derekson; you're not teaching anything...you're only a murderer!" James then takes the alcohol bottle and a door opens and walks through it.

Peter Derekson is seen watching the TV and then turns to the news channel.

TV: Now for a shocking public announcement. Every individual is advised to stay clear of this man (Shows as picture of FBI Derekson this whole time), Peter Derekson, aka Jigsaw. He is claimed to be a Jigsaw and we urge the viewing public to report anything to your local police regarding this man. We hope to have this man caught very soon as the police themselves claim to have a lead on the case, that is all for now, moving onto our next bit of news. (FBI Derekson turns off the TV)

FBI Derekson: Shit...

He then is seen exiting his office walking by the secretary who says, "Sir, where are you going?"

FBI Derekson: Some business to take care off.

FBI Derekson is seen getting in his car and driving away. He arrives at a warehouse (One from SAW: The Unchallenged, where Mark sought Jigsaw) and enters it walking towards the Cult leader's desk.

FBI Derekson: Have you seen the news recently?

Robed figure: Why? What's wrong?

FBI Derekson: What's wrong is that they know about us!

Robed figure: Us? I think you mean to say just you yourself.

FBI Derekson: What are you talking about?

Robed figure: Didn't Mark ever tell you?

Flashback:

Continuation of the trust flashback.

FBI Derekson: You know...I could always take you into custody and have you spend the rest of your life in prison. Can you still think I'm really thinking like an apprentice of yours?

Mark: If you do that...you'll be on your own. You'll never receive any help from the cult leader ever again or anyone from the cult for that matter.

FBI Derekson: I could turn them all in.

Mark: And what if some recent activities of yours get released in the public?

FBI Derekson: What are you saying?

Mark: In the event of my disappearance or death, the information on you shall be released. Call it a method of insurance, you've no choice but to keep me alive or at least try to.

FBI Derekson: Threats mean nothing.

Mark: If you ever do something to expose yourself, you will be abandoned by the cult to make sure the whole cult's secrecy can't be compromised just for you. Start thinking more smartly about evading the force you work for, to provide true justice, one must evade the justice fabricated by the society.

Flashback ends.

FBI Derekson: You can't do this to me...

Robed figure: Game over for you...end of the line.

FBI Derekson: I'll make sure to release every bit of this organization's secrets if you don't protect me!

Robed figure: Threats mean nothing...remember that one? It's what you said to Mark, make good use of it. Make good use of the time you have left, you'll most likely get the death sentence.

FBI Derekson: Screw you...I'm not going to be the one to go down alone! I'll kill you before I die!

Robed figure: Do as you wish. You can't harm this organization as it can always be built again.

FBI Derekson: With you missing I don't think so.

Robed figure: We will see. There is the door...goodbye Derekson.

FBI Derekson is walking away looking at Robed figure saying, "Piss you...screw you all!" and walks away turning towards the door. FBI Derekson is seen walking towards his car and walks towards the hood resting himself on it and says in panic, "God...Dammit."

Flashback:

Laura: Hi Peter. You know if you ever feel sad...or in worry, you can always think of this. The time we had together outlasted the time this world runs on as those are some of the most precious moments in our lives.

Flashback ends.

FBI Derekson: Ya like thats a real help...what's wrong with me? Why am I thinking that at a time like this?

FBI Derekson is seen getting in his car and the next scene takes place at FBI Derekson's office. He walks past his secretary who puts down her phone suddenly when she sees FBI Derekson come in and Derekson notices her quick action and goes into his office staring at her. The secretary turns away from looking at FBI Derekson and gets back to work.

The movie takes the scenes back to Marcus and Laura.

Laura: So what was she like?

Marcus: Well...the girl I loved at one time...she was lovely.

Laura: Is that all? Add something more to that.

Marcus: Like what?

Laura: I don't know, perhaps what you two found the most precious times you've had together.

Marcus: We've had many precious moments, many...memorable ones.

Laura: Sounds like it by your tone...

Marcus: Ya...one of the most memorable one was when I asked to marry her.

Laura: You what? Then how come you two are apart?

Marcus: Well at the time she couldn't give me her answer but when the time she was ready to. That damned accident of her brothers...and her depression. I'm pretty sure she couldn't bare to live in a marriage with depression, and causing me any pain at all either.

Laura: Sounds like your chemistry with her got along well.

Marcus: What about you and your husband? Have been thinking about what we've been talking about?

Laura: Ya...but I just can't.

Marcus: You know you have to move on. If you really want to be happy in your marriage then moving on will be the only way to find happiness rather than finding it in the past, you will find it in the present and the future.

Laura: I know...

Marcus: Then move on.

Laura: It's not that easy.

Marcus: Heh, how long are you going to be riding that boat?

Laura: Let's just forget about it for now.

Marcus: How do you think your husband James is doing?

Laura: I would think he is still out drunk, not even noticing me gone.

Marcus: Well anything can happen...you never know. Fate can be a surprising thing; you never know where it may take you and whom it may take you towards.

The secretary at FBI Derekson's office is seen leaving and FBI Derekson follows. Both are seen driving their cars and Secretary soon notices FBI Derekson following her. Secretary tries to shake FBI Derekson of her car route and manages to succeed as she makes a quick turn and FBI Derekson goes straight. Secretary then comes to a stop as she is seen exiting the car and walking towards another car. She knocks on the glass as a mysterious voice responds.

Mysterious Voice: Glad to see you could make it...were you followed?

Secretary: Yes...but I managed to lose him.

Mysterious Voice: Was it Derekson?

Secretary: Yes. I think he suspects something.

Mysterious Voice: Well tell me whatever you know right now and then get out of here. Not safe to be seen together, start talking.

Secretary: He lately has been going out of his office a lot lately to visit someone.

Mysterious Voice: Who?

Secretary: I don't know, I only know the place he goes to. I had managed to place a location transmitter on his car.

Mysterious Voice: Good work...email me the coordinates to that place at this email address.

Secretary: Anything to help in getting rid of that murderer.

The camera is seen panning down towards the edge of an alley showing FBI Derekson standing there, indication that he has overheard their whole conversation.

FBI Derekson: Bitch...I'll make you wish you never took up the job at my office.

Secretary is seen driving away and so is the mysterious voiced man. Then FBI Derekson is seen driving away to his office. The Secretary can be seen sitting back down in her office looking towards FBI Derekson's office and he is seen working, she turns her head towards her own work desk and the camera moves down on the laptop at the table. She opens a transmitter program named, "Tracker v.2" and brings up locations of FBI Derekson's frequent outings along with an address attached to it. She is then seen exporting the screen as an image.

James is seen walking into another room.

James: Great...what's it going to be this time (Sounding a little drunk).

He is still carrying that bottle of alcohol in his hand as it seems and takes a bit of a drink from it.

James: Well...come on! I don't have all day.

A TV turns on and FBI Derekson appears on it.

FBI Derekson: Hello James. Welcome to another test, this test is simple. No damage shall be inflicted physically but be warned that you may easily scar yourself emotionally much easily than you would think. You will either destroy Laura's memories in your heart or you will show to me that you are willing to accept your life as it is and that you truly love her. Perhaps in the process you may realize that the love you have perceived between yourselves has been fabricated from your end. Alcohol once again as it is to blame for these actions I suppose, but then again your self control is to blame here as well. Your self control which you chose to bury long ago when walking in the deep depths of that addictive and harmful substance, it has ruined your life and you deny it still. Denials, one of the most basic human responses, but learn to accept it as your denial is also one of the reasons that brought you to me here in this predicament. Denial, the main subject of this test, will you deny your knowledge of knowing you have a problem and carry on your life as it has been going on or will you come to accept it and change yourself for the better? Make your choice here James. Before you will be a few of Laura's belongings (The camera shows pictures of it, A rose petal and a high school dance poster) which were so generously gifted from you to her and then on the other side of the room will be your most possessive belonging, your obsession (The camera shows pictures of it, an alcohol bottle). You choose which one you wish to burn and along with the remaining ashes you destroy that part of your heart and mind, make your choice James.

James walks over towards the container which says above it, "Obsession" and looks at the bottle for a moment and says, "I could sure go for some of that booze..." and turns around to look at the gifts container which says above it, "Love" and walks towards it and looks at it in silence again.

James: Ah...who cares it's just a bunch of old crap! That booze is worth burning all this junk.

James is quite for a moment standing still and then says, "Then why can't I burn this junk? (Sounding a little sober now) Could that woman have really grown onto me that much? Really pierced my heart with her love?" James backs away from the container and falls on the floor while safely protecting the bottle of alcohol.

James: Why did it come to be like this? Laura...I just hate you at times and love you...I just don't understand myself any longer. Just help me escape this reality...that's right, my only escape from reality is this bland bottle of pure crap...heh...bottoms up. (Takes a bit of a drink from the bottle) And now...even this is tasteless to me and my escape...Piss...

A flashback takes place.

Flashback:

James: Do you love me?

Laura: Yes.

James: Will you be completely willing to go through with this sort of marriage?

Laura: As long as I'm with you. Yes.

James: I never thought I would ever get married...I guess the day just had to come huh?

Laura: Having second thoughts James?

James: No...I'm glad it's with you. I spend the rest of my life with a woman so lovely such as yourself.

There is an awkward silence and then James speaks, "I love you to..." and the flashback ends with the camera on James's face.

Flashback ends.

James is seen lying on the floor still and gets up then and goes over to the container labelled, "Love" and puts his head against it.

James: I can't believe you still kept the rose petal.

Flashback:

James: Come here...I want to take you somewhere special.

Laura: Where? Come on tell me.

James: You will see...it's the place where our lives met one another. Here we are.

Both are on a stage.

Laura: Where we first performed our drama play when we were back in high school together.

James: Yeah...brings back memories doesn't it?

Laura: Where you first tried to flirt with me (giggles).

James: And how you rejected me...that was kind of a bummer.

Laura: But who would think (walks over to James) I would marry the one (holds his hand) I rejected once.

James: I didn't think that either.

Laura: And another surprise I got today was that you remembered it being our anniversary today.

James: Yea I guess. So what did you want to do after we go for dinner?

Laura: What? You mean you didn't think that far ahead?

James: Well I didn't think I would get to the dinner at all after showing you this place. I thought you might just become enchanted by this place.

Laura: I'm becoming enchanted by it...but I'm more so enchanted by the handsome man standing before me who has such a soft lovely side to him.

James: Stop it...it's embarrassing when you talk like that.

Laura: And I like it when you say that... (Hold his arm and rest her head on his shoulder) I'm really happy for the two of us to be back here again revisiting our good time here on this stage.

James: Yea...Oh I almost forgot I brought you this (Takes out a rose), it's not much but...

Laura: I will cherish it...

James: I think it will be hard to keep that rose around for a long time.

Laura: If the rose dies, I will still keep at least one petal from it...I will cherish it because it signifies our love here on this stage for one another on this day.

James walks towards Laura and hugs her in his arms and says, "Yea...let's cherish these moments in that one rose petal"

Flashback ends.

James: I hate my life...Laura...you are just poison for me...simple poison... (An awkward moment of silence takes place for a bit) ...You still kept it huh (The camera focuses on the poster).

Flashback:

Laura and James are seen on the stage still holding one another in their arms.

James: You know I've one another surprise for you.

Both part from each other's arms and James then walks over to the back of the stage and comes back with something in his hands. He reveals it and it's the same poster as the one in James's test.

James: Remember this?

Laura: This is the poster to our high school dance isn't it?

James: Our first together high school dance, where I first professed my feelings for you completely.

Laura: And I still wasn't convinced (giggle) but you have proven your feeling to me over and over again.

James: And that`s not all...Play it!

Music begins and Laura looks around and says, "Isn't this..."

James: The music we danced to in our high school dance. Well then...may I have this dance miss?

Laura takes James's hand and both slow dance for a few minutes.

James: This will be an anniversary to remember for the both of us...

Laura: Yes...

Both stop dancing and then James proceeds towards the door and asks Laura, "How about we proceed to our next location then?"

Laura and James are seen escaping the area.

Flashback ends.

James is seen getting up and walks towards the alcohol bottle.

Flashback:

James and Laura are seen walking together.

Laura: James...I think we need to talk.

James: Okay, about what.

Laura: About the way you come home every day.

James: What about it?

Laura: You come home filled with the stench of alcohol. I'm afraid you could get us all into trouble someday.

James stops and speaks loudly, "Don't tell me what I should do! I know perfectly well of what I'm doing! I can handle myself fine!"

Laura: James (Says in fear) what happened to you? You've become so much colder lately.

James: Shut up! And mind your own business!

James starts to walk and Laura tries to stop him by holding his hand and James suddenly hits Laura on the cheek knocking her down. Then a moment of silence takes place as James stares at Laura and then turns his head and walks ways saying, "Screw it!"

Flashback ends.

James: Well...well you've only brought me bad luck...only brought my life to its destruction. I should just destroy it. But you're my only pleasure and I desire you...nothing else matters.

James backs away saying, "No! What am I thinking? I had people who care for me and I betrayed them, harmed them and brought them down to my cowardly level to drown my troubles in alcohol...What's wrong with me?"

Flashback:

James is seen lying in a hospital room and Laura is seen hurrying in.

Laura: James! What happened? I got a call at home that you were taken to a hospital (sounds worried).

James: Don't worry...Just a bullet shot.

Laura: Just? I thought we would lose you! Karen is also worried sick about you!

James: Why? Why go so far for me? I'm a coward who submits himself to alcohol for almost everything. So why care for me?

Laura: It's because I love you!

Flashback ends.

James: She loves me...but I don't know what I love now...do I have any love for her...or is it all just left for this thing now (says holding up the alcohol bottle). But why are you so seducing with your taste? Sorry...the only thing I can't seem to hate now is this wondrous poison. Sorry Laura...

He walks over to the container labelled love and looks at the belongings for a few seconds and proceeds to press the burn button. A fire then begins to engulf memories which were kept in those belongings.

James: Now to more important matters.

James turns towards the Obsession container and the camera shows a shot of the alcohol bottle. Then the scene switches to Marcus and Laura.

Marcus: So do you really think he hates you even after all the appreciation he has shown for you?

Laura: Yes...

Marcus: Wouldn't you say the problem is on your end rather than his?

Laura: What?

Marcus: You say he hates you, but you say that because you're still in love with Peter Derekson.

Laura: But it's true, he hates me. He would come home and be violent towards me mostly. He would take out his anger on me...

Marcus: Have you ever tried to help him?

Laura: No...Why?

Marcus: Learn to appreciate him...appreciate what you have and not what you had.

Laura: Stop talking like Jigsaw.

Marcus: I'm only saying what I really feel like I've learnt from his tests.

Laura: Wait...what? You were one of his test victims?

Marcus: Yes...I was put through a series of test to make me appreciate what I had best valued.

Laura: So then Jigsaw tried to recruit you through his tests.

Marcus: Yea, but I turned him down as you already know and so here I am.

Laura: Do you think you would be somewhere else if you were to accept his offer.

Marcus: Who knows? I probably would be...I should've just faked in accepting his offer huh?

Laura: That would've been the smart thing to do.

Marcus: Yeah well too late for regrets now.

FBI Derekson is seen sitting in his chair with a picture of Laura in his hand.

FBI Derekson: ...What's wrong with me? Thinking about a woman at this time? I have a god damn bounty on my head and I think of a woman. I guess even I can't completely destroy my emotions...Mark you sicko.

Flashback:

Mark is seen walking in public and notices someone is following him. He stops and turns around to look; the person following him is none other than FBI Derekson as he is seen running to hide. Then a woman's voice calls out saying, "Mark, what are you looking at dear?" The camera moves towards the woman speaking revealing her to be Jenny.

Mark: Nothing...Jenny.

Jenny: Yes?

Mark: Stay here a minute would you? I just have to run to the washroom quickly.

Jenny: Yeah...sure.

Mark is seen leaving in the direction of FBI Derekson. Mark approaches him and says, "What are you doing here Peter?"

FBI Derekson: Nothing...

Mark: Does nothing involve following us around?

FBI Derekson: You know huh...so isn't that woman kinda out of your age range?

Mark: She is an associate.

FBI Derekson: Legally or...

Mark: She is a Jigsaw.

FBI Derekson is seen remaining quiet and then says, "What? And when were you planning on telling this to me?

Mark: When I planned on getting the two of you to meet one another in a week.

FBI Derekson: Is she trustworthy?

Mark: That will be up to you in the end.

FBI Derekson: She is going to be my partner then huh...

Mark: Very nicely deduced detective...now then how about you stop following me around and just be patient for a week or so.

Mark then walks away and is seen walking towards Jenny as she is complaining, "What took you so long?"

Mark: Sorry.

Flashback ends.

FBI Derekson: That was the first time I saw her...and then the next he just told me to test her survival if something were to ever happen, if she was to betray our organization. And so...I did in the end had to leave her to die.

FBI Derekson then gets up and looks towards Secretary's desk and says, "I think it's time she talks..."

FBI Derekson is seen walking towards Secretary, and leans towards her.

Secretary: Can I help you sir? (Feeling a bit at unease)

FBI Derekson: How about we start with that transmitter you put on my car.

Secretary turns her head and says, "I don't know what you're talking about sir."

FBI Derekson: Don't bullshit me! I know what you've been up to! You've been transmitting information about me to someone who wants to see me dead obviously or at least captured.

Secretary then backs away from the desk suddenly backing away and then FBI Derekson advances towards her punching her in the stomach knocking her on the floor. She tries to resist and he then begins to hit her head on the desk and so she is knocked unconscious.

FBI Derekson is seen tying her up through a series of white flashes and then he comes towards the desk leaning on it and asks the secretary a series of questions.

FBI Derekson: You know...I really liked you. You had such a promising future ahead of you and yet you threw it all away (looks towards his right side).

Secretary looks at FBI Derekson's right side (left from her view point) and begins to panic saying, "Please! No! Don't kill me!"

The camera moves from FBI Derekson to desk level showing the reverse bear trap.

FBI Derekson: You don't want to die yet then?

Secretary: No! Please! I'm sorry.

FBI Derekson: A little too late for that now. But you can do one thing.

Secretary: What? What is that I can do?

FBI Derekson: Tell me everything you know and of what you've been doing to retaliate against me.

Secretary: Okay! Okay...

FBI Derekson: Good...let's start at the beginning, when were you contacted by the individual you relay the information to.

Secretary: It was a month after I was hired as your secretary.

FBI Derekson: Good and why did you agree.

Secretary remains quite.

FBI Derekson: Talk or it's the trap.

Secretary: Because I can't stand murderers in our society! No truly sane minded person would condemn your murders!

FBI Derekson: Murders? I'm doing society a favour by getting rid of its filth. I'm a god in this world and through my actions I've proven it. If anyone defies me...and takes life too lightly, they will be tested.

Secretary: You're nothing but a murderer.

FBI Derekson slowly begins to laugh a bit and then laughs insanely and says then, "That time was even funnier... (Complete silence takes place) Open your eyes! Society is a filthy place; wouldn't you want to live in a place where people have an appreciation for their lives? Where they create better motives for themselves in life thus decreasing their motives for crime. You should understand of what I'm saying.

Secretary: I don't care of what you say; you're going to die all the same.

FBI Derekson: What are you talking about?

Secretary: They are coming for you even now as we speak.

FBI Derekson: Bitch...that betrayal will be your last act in life.

FBI Derekson takes the Reverse Bear Trap and walks towards Secretary.

Secretary: No! What use will it be to kill me? Please think of my family!

FBI Derekson: You should've thought of them before you agreed to be someone's slave.

Secretary: I was only fighting for justice as we're supposed to.

FBI Derekson: Good bye.

FBI Derekson is seen setting the trap on Secretary's head and then walks away. Secretary is seen sitting in the chair still without making any movements but crying while remembering a few moments from her life.

Marriage wedding.

A man putting a wedding ring on a woman's hand.

A child holding its mother's hand.

A couple walking together.

Secretary then returns to the present and says, "I'm sorry..."

FBI Derekson is seen standing by his office's door and suddenly her jaw is ripped apart killing her.

The scene then moves onto a group in a room, looks like the army discussing a mission.

General: Alright boys, I've intel of the where about of Jigsaw! We're to go in, arrest him, if arrest is impossible then kill him. I don't want no screw ups here. This is Jigsaw we're talking about!

Soldier: Isn't this more along the lines of police work? I mean why waste our time with this when we have a war to fight on the other side of the world.

General: I agree with you soldier but it seems that this is a bit too much for the police to handle; they are completely useless more than half the time. We're the ones who end up cleaning up there messes. Alright then it's time, get strapped and be ready in your designated vehicles, on my command we roll out. Move!

Soldiers: Sir yes sir!

A few cars are seen driving out (normal cars to give them the element of surprise).

FBI Derekson is seen with a remote control saying, "Alright...its set. Bring it on whoever you are...you aren't catching me today."

FBI Derekson is seen walking in a corridor when suddenly gunshots come blazing and FBI Derekson takes cover on the ground by crawling along it.

FBI Derekson: Quicker than I anticipated.

Then soldiers begin to come through the windows and suddenly give warning to FBI Derekson who is at the end of the hallway.

Soldier: Stop! Put your hands up in the air. Do it!

FBI Derekson: I don't think so. (Then he suddenly detonates the explosives he had set up and that soldier is dead taken in the by fire of the explosives)

FBI Derekson is seen walking outside the building when suddenly the shockwave almost knocks him down on the ground. He then gets in his car and drives away quickly.

FBI Derekson is seen driving casually when he gives notice to a bunch of cars which have been following him since he left the FBI headquarters.

FBI Derekson: These cars have been tailing me since I left the headquarters...could it be? They are from the military!

Then FBI Derekson suddenly begins to speed and the other cars follow. Then suddenly a cop car is in pursuit and pulls up beside FBI Derekson telling him, "Stop! Stop your vehicle! You're speeding! Stop your vehicle".

FBI Derekson ignoring the officer increases his car's speed and soon a chase takes place. A few cars are involved in natural accidents decreasing the amount of pursuers for FBI Derekson. One of them is flipped upside down as FBI Derekson manages to out maneuver him. Slowly by slowly FBI Derekson loses his pursuers.

FBI Derekson: It seems like there will be more...I ought to finish James's game soon. Freak!

James is seen walking in a corridor with a bottle of alcohol and says, "That's the good stuff (He says as he looks at the bottle of alcohol while sounding drunk)." James is then confronted by a door and then he says, "What another one of your test Derekson?" and opens the door saying in shock, "Laura?"

Laura: What are you doing here James?

James (still sounding drunk): What are you doing here?

Laura: You're drunk? Great! You're the only one who is free and can help us and you come drunk?

James (still sounding drunk): Yeah well it's my choice!

Marcus: Both of you shut up!

James looks towards Marcus and then back at Laura, "Already starting to cheat on me huh?"

Laura: What the hell? Can't you see both of us are tied down by handcuffs! This is Jigsaw's work!

James: Ya...well I know it is...so tell me something useful already woman.

Marcus: Look, (he points towards Laura but pointing at the object she is handcuffed to, there is a cassette player up there) a cassette player.

Laura picks it up and plays it.

FBI Derekson: Hello James. If this tape is being played then you've without a doubt reached your final destination in this game. You will notice your wife before you, Laura. Here is your final test. The final test which could lead to a new frontier or simple death for Laura and you. James, your alcoholic habits have ruined you and you're here because you let those habits ruin you. Now for your final test, simple. Make a choice of what is more important to you in your life. Is Laura, the one who still wants to love you and help you in your life journey important or that poisonous substance destroying your life more important? The choice will be yours. And Laura, you will not be left out, I've made sure you get a role in this little play. If you feel the whole place where you got the tape from, you will notice a gun. That gun will be the key to your freedom from the handcuffs. Shooting the handcuffs won't do anything so don't bother trying. Instead, the key to your salvation is inside James. Behind him, on his back you may notice a scar, the results of my operations. The key is implanted in his back and to do so you must kill him as I'm sure you also know Laura that he would not so willingly give it up. Whenever a human is endangered, their first instincts is to survive, their own survival would take the highest priority, above that of the others. And you Officer Marcus. Consider this as your payment for refusing my offer...you will be left here in this room to die away slowly. Make your choices.

Laura puts down the cassette player as it had ended.

James: Choose between alcohol and you huh...I think the choice if pretty clear seeing as how you're about to kill me. I would definitely pick alcohol.

Laura: What are you saying? I won't kill you...we can safely and precisely take the key out without putting you through too much pain.

James: All that's bull shit! We would die no matter what!

Laura: Please don't talk like that James! Just come here and I can take it out safely.

James: Don't BS me! I know you will want to take it just so you can escape by yourself! I don't roll that way!

Laura: Please stop talking like that...you've drunk too much again! Just be reasonable!

James: Shut up...

James raises his bottle of alcohol and starts to walk towards Laura.

Laura then quickly gets up and retrieves the gun pointing it at James.

Laura: Please don't do this! Please stay back!

James: Or what? You'll shoot? Yeah right...you've never shot a gun before.

Laura: Just listen to me and we'll all be safe.

James: Like hell I give a care about you...you're going to die here!

Laura then suddenly shoots James as he is seen lying on the ground still conscience and breathing heavily and says, "Laura...you bitch! You dare shoot me?"

Laura: You left me no choice. You would never be reasonable you coward...always drowning everything in alcohol and then coming back home and taking out all your anger on Karen and me!

James: Karen...she will die as well I guess.

Laura: No...Because you failed?

James: Yes...at least all of go together right?

Laura: You maniac.

Clapping can be heard then and we see Marcus getting up removing the handcuffs and walking towards the door saying, "Bravo! What wonderful performances."

Laura: What are you saying...how could you?

Marcus: Get out? A little slow now aren't we...is it the emotional stress you're suffering right now? I suppose so.

Laura: No...You can't be.

Marcus: Remember when I told you how I met Derekson and about his offer...I only told a part of it. The whole thing goes like this...

Flashback:

FBI Derekson offers the Jigsaw robe up to Marcus.

Marcus: What makes you think I'll accept it?

FBI Derekson: If you leave now, you'll be the only person to be suspected as my accomplice.

Marcus: Why would you say that?

FBI Derekson: Because you're the only one that came out alive through all of this. Everyone else other than me died. Are you willing to risk you life officer?

Marcus: I don't believe in your threats.

FBI Derekson: Tell me officer, you've been a cop for some time and do you completely feel satisfied with the current justice in place or wouldn't you like to know a better one?

Marcus: Through murder? No thanks.

FBI Derekson: Those who don't have what it takes to survive will always die off, something passed down to me by my mentor. Allow me to become your mentor and you'll see the world in very different eyes and awaken a greater sense of justice within yourself.

Marcus is seen remaining quiet.

FBI Derekson: Of course you're free to go now and face a life time prison sentence. Because the info on your drug addiction is exactly where it need to be.

Marcus: Blackmail then...

FBI Derekson: No...No...just a choice. Will you be willing to sacrifice a life you so knew and pay for your crimes through a prison sentence or pay for them through helping others gain some form of appreciation for their lives. The choice is up to you.

Marcus is seen quiet for a few seconds then he reaches for the robe and takes it.

FBI Derekson: Welcome to a whole new world. Welcome to the Jigsaw cult.

Flashback ends.

Laura: I trusted you...

Marcus: And I did what I had to. Game over.

Marcus then walks away from the room and Laura is seen left screaming, "You sicko!"

Marcus is seen walking away when the scene transitions to FBI Derekson arriving at his hideout. He enters the room which is set up with monitors and file cabinets (one from "SAW: The Untrusting").

FBI Derekson: What are you doing here?

The camera moves down towards the Robed figure.

Robed figure: Ah...Peter. I'm just here to take a few files.

FBI Derekson: Get out now! (He then holds up a gun)

Robed figure: Shoot me and you'll be wanted by the police, military and the cult. Are you willing to take that chance Derekson?

FBI Derekson is seen quiet for a few minutes and then lowers his gun, "Get the hell out of here when you have everything you need...I'll be watching (The camera shows a video camera watching the two)."

Robed figure: Your call...detective.

The Robed figure then leaves with a couple of files in his hand. FBI Derekson then leaves the room and is seen walking in the corridor coming to a meeting point soon with Marcus. Both come face to face.

Marcus: It's done. Their game is over.

FBI Derekson: And so is yours.

Marcus: What?

FBI Derekson raises his gun saying, "End of the line Marcus."

Marcus: What are you doing? I'm one of you!

FBI Derekson: I can't trust you.

Marcus: No! Wait! Wait!

As Marcus tries to convince FBI Derekson to stop, FBI Derekson ends up shooting Marcus and Marcus is seen falling against the wall with a bullet wound. FBI Derekson then goes against Marcus and says, "Trust...tricky thing it is...I can't trust anyone. Not even you...and I in the end shall remain untouched."

Marcus: You bastard...

FBI Derekson is then seen dragging Marcus along the floor into the room where Laura and James lie. Both are seen holding hands and Laura suddenly notices FBI Derekson.

Laura: Peter? Please...don't do this. Just let us all go!

FBI Derekson: Those who don't have what it takes to survive don't deserve to survive.

Laura: Please it's not too late!

FBI Derekson then looks at James and Laura holding hands and says, "So did he finally realize your importance in his life? Probably not (shows the gun wound on James)."

FBI Derekson is then seen walking out of the room and James is seen coming conscience as he moans in pain.

James: Laura...I'm so sorry...He is right...

Laura: No don't talk right now James! Save your strength.

James: I never really did appreciate you did I?

Flashback:

Man: Freaking Bitch...she aught a be thankful to have me for a husband...

Before James's capture.

Flashback ends.

James: I'm so sorry...

Flashback:

James is seen walking down a corridor whispering to himself, "I hate you...all, everything which allowed for this creation...I hate it all, Laura...yes...I hate her the most...when we're not in love...we still married. Was I a moron or what at the time? Stupid fixed marriages...screw me."

During James's walk towards his next test.

Flashback ends.

James: It's all my fault...

Flashback:

James: She loves me...but I don't know what I love now...do I have any love for her...or is it all just left for this thing now (says holding up the alcohol bottle). But why are you so seducing with your taste? Sorry...the only thing I can't seem to hate now is this wondrous poison. Sorry Laura...

He walks over to the container labelled love and looks at the belongings for a few seconds and proceeds to press the burn button. A fire then begins to engulf memories which were kept in those belongings.

James's 4th test.

Flashback ends.

James: I'm so sorry...I've always loved you...Screw alcohol...screw it all!

Laura: I love you to...I don't want to die right now...I want to live with you for the rest of my life, spend so many more moment with you.

FBI Derekson (suddenly interferes): Hmph, how intriguing it has always been to me, humans see their lives flashing right before their eyes before their deaths. They wish to change themselves right before the moment of their death. Their light rolls round and round before their eyes as if the world and time are moving at a rapid speed. And then death comes (FBI Derekson starts to spill gasoline in the room and lights a match).

FBI Derekson then walks away saying, "I'm sorry Laura...But it's my will now." FBI Derekson then throws the match on the gasoline.

FBI Derekson: Game over.

And then he walks away.

A zoom out takes place from the whole room with intervals of different scenes.

Zoom out.

FBI Derekson is seen entering the original hideout and pouring gasoline.

Zoom out.

FBI Derekson is seen taking a suitcase with him towards the door setting it down and then lighting a match.

Zoom out.

FBI Derekson then throws the match on the gasoline and the room lights up on fire.

Zoom out.

FBI Derekson walks away with the suitcase.

The zoom out finishes showing the whole room on fire and the burning image of Mark's picture.

A fade out occurs with credits then rolling on.


End file.
